zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AuronKaizer
You have no new messages (Why so serious?) 30,000 :Congrats! And uh, wtf is with the weird redlink category and my word bubble not working? -'Minish Link' 17:31, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Is there anything I can say in my reply to this that doesn't make me seem like a self-absorbed Munchkin God? Also, I have no idea what you're talking about, Minish. Could you tell me more detailed-like? --AuronKaizer ' 19:27, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Word Bubbles IRC Abuse wiki hi! im LINk11 and i recently started a wiki called www.linkzeldapedia.com. i would greatly appreciate it if you come and add some pages asap. also, you are running a very good wiki. please spread the word about linkzeldapedia, because i need as muh info on it as possible. thank you P.S. how do you write the program for the poll suggestion page? To add polls, just add this type of coding: Option 1 Option 2 Option 3 Sorry, I kind of just stick to editing this wiki. Good luck with yours, though, and thanks for the kind words! --AuronKaizer ' 20:05, November 9, 2010 (UTC) thanks a ton, Auron! i really appreciate you helping me with programming. i think you misunderstood me. i ment how do i make a poll page on my wiki so that others can post polls on it :Oh, I see. Just create a page named "Zelda Wiki:Polls". --Auron'Kaizer ' 18:38, November 11, 2010 (UTC) thanks,auron! --LINk'11 Wazzup Peoples???????? Templates underwork Would me moving the incomplete ImageMap on my user page to Template:TP ImageMap with Template:Underwork at the top in the style of Template:Sanctaphrax ImageMap be acceptable on this wiki? (Ahm editing this at the bonnie time o' 12:13pm, so if I made any mistakes do not blame me). --'The Insomniac,' AM666999talk 00:16, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :You really should finish it before you make it into a template. --AuronKaizer ''' 00:28, November 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, whatever be the best.--'''The Insomniac, AM666999talk 00:39, November 10, 2010 (UTC) The Unofficial Name problem } thnx Thank you for the very nice welcoming. --elementalknight 22:54, November 12, 2010 (UTC) A picture issue? I'd like to point out that on the Dark Link page, one of the pictures depicts his Super Smash Bros. Melee rendition, where he is only fought in the Link's Adventure event. That's fine, but the photo has Dark Link in the stage "Great Bay" where the event takes place in "Hyrule Temple". That means the picture is of an unofficial hack. If I removed it, would that be a problem?HoboHunter28 (talk) 21:47, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :It's a good point. Luckily, it's not a hack image of a canonical thing, so there's not really a huge problem if we have no image alternative for it. --AuronKaizer ''' 21:57, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Dude, you the Admin? This place needs some work! I've known Legend of Zelda for a long time. Leave the request on my Talk page if you need any help. I'm an user from Bakugan Wiki. Do as I say... or Zenet sha[[User Blog:DarkusAlpha|ll ''DIE!!!!!'']] 04:53, November 15, 2010 (UTC) :I'm one of the administrators of this here wiki, yes. What exactly do you refer to when you say the place needs work? We're the most complete, in-depth wiki dedicated to Zelda out there. Not saying there isn't room for improvement, of course. --AuronKaizer ' 05:41, November 15, 2010 (UTC) 3 questions. 1. How do I caption photos on my userpage? 2. How do I make an infobox on my page? 3. Since I came back, the format changed to Oasis. Now I don't know how to see edit history. How do I do it? HoboHunter28 (talk) 20:58, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :To add a caption to a photo, add a link to the file. Then, put a bracket next to the filename, and put some caption text in there. To add an infobox, just pick the infobox you want from this category. The infobox's page itself should contain the coding which you can copy and fill out. As for history, I really have no idea. I'm at a loss at how to access it in Oasis myself. Auron'Kaizer ' 21:33, November 17, 2010 (UTC) I tried to post the person infobox to my page, but all it did was put a faint gray bar under the "Following" tab. Where do I put it? Also, I have tried parentheses, brackets and the thing that looks like a bracket but has a point in the middle. None add a caption. ¿? Are you silly?--Vivainfernape (talk) 17:57, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :Who is sillier, the silly person or the person who inquires whether they are silly? --Auron'Kaizer ' 20:49, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Unofficial Name? I was wondering whether someone could add an "Unofficial Name" tag to the Aryll's Lookout page. It is never directly named in game and the name Aryll gives to it is only a nickname.HoboHunter28 (talk) 21:25, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :That's not exactly right. If ''any name is provided in-game, we have little choice but to use that, at least, that's my prerogative anyway. This is arguable, though, I guess. This isn't a matter in which my opinion alone matters, so if you really want to, you might want to take it up on the article's talk page. --AuronKaizer ''' 21:36, November 18, 2010 (UTC) I'm not saying to change it, I'm just saying that an unofficial name tag would help.HoboHunter28 (talk) 21:47, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey I'm Ironreaper. The one whose edit you changed on the Ganondorf page. Dont mind your reasoning and its fair enough, but what did you mean by GANNONDORF-BANNED? Is their something im missing here cause i wasnt banned from this site ever. Or any other site.--Ironreaper (talk) 02:26, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, haha, that was just a reference to this. --AuronKaizer ' 05:37, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Och. i think my pride just took a massive stab after that. Look at me im bleeding. Ok, i admit it. I made a noob mistake. fair cop--Ironreaper (talk) 13:52, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Return to Oz I just want to say that was a flawless review Oni Link 19:03, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :Hey, thanks. Did you see it yourself or something? --Auron'Kaizer ' 05:35, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Several times over Oni Link 08:14, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey, just wondering... Just wondering if you could come on the IRC when you get the chance, and set +f for me so I can tinker with the access list. Gracias. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 20:00, December 4, 2010 (UTC) :No. You've done enough "tinkering" and almost ended up FUBARing the entire thing, and I don't trust your sense of judgment. --Auron'Kaizer ' 00:13, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, I wanted it to be able to set some auto bans after what had happened then I was gonna remove it. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 00:21, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Just provide the Founder, that is to say, me, with this information via e-mail or Facebook or something and I'll do it. I wish I could trust you not to muck about further, or worse, but I can't. That's not saying this only applies to you, though. --Auron'Kaizer ' 00:23, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well I've gotten slightly better at it. But I can completely understand after what has happened in the channel. But I had a firefox crash while I was at the store. I was hoping you'd come on earlier. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 00:25, December 5, 2010 (UTC) IP User Block needs a block. Vandalized the Wolf Link article, not entirely sure how to show it, but it's there. - McGillivray227 20:43, December 6, 2010 (UTC) :Punk = busted. --Auron'Kaizer ' 20:49, December 6, 2010 (UTC) +Ff official apology hey, auron, i am here to apologize. when i left an oppose response to the mario cameoed enemy poll, i tried to leave a signature (not you technically a signature, but you know what i mean) that was also a link to my user and user talk pages, i somehow screwed up and accidentally changed the font olor on the whole page. you see, i'm still a rookie as far as computer code, so i can screw thing up easily. i'll try to make sur it doesn't happen again LINk'11 :Oh, don't worry about that. It's like you said, when you're new, it's easy to make mistakes like that. --AuronKaizer ''' 14:31, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Glad you understand LINk11 Signature Rawr. I'm hoping that moving it won't make it just input instead of the correct sig... but I'll go do that now. Is it ok if I keep the redirect from the move? :You also may want to block the IP that's been editing TM's talk, and lessen the block of the one he blocked earlier to a year or so. Also, I'm making a proposal forum.., once I finish it, I'd appreciate it greatly if you took a look. Sactage Give me a ping, Vasily. CoD CoD Talk 01:19, December 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm not at liberty to contest others' decision regarding blocking. Basically, all you have to do is input and it'll work just fine. --AuronKaizer ''' 01:22, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :I'm aware of how to use templates, thanks though. It becomes a pain to type that every time, though, being able to use ~~~~ is much quicker. And I was suggesting the lowering of the blocking time for that IP since infinite blocks on IPs aren't such a great idea, especially since people can get new IPs over time, and someone who isn't related to the incident at all might end up getting blocked forever. 01:55, December 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, that sucks for them. Here's a tip, leave these matters to us. I guess one thing you can do is create a subpage that'll allow you to add a new button above the edit window that automatically adds it for you, but I don't know how to make it work outside of Monaco. --AuronKaizer ' 02:10, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok They won't tell me, so will you? My account is blocked for sockpuppeting, I don't mind that, but will somebody at least tell me what sockpuppeting activities I did? I didn't bypass a block (at first) but was baned as if I had. :You know exactly what you did. Now go. --Auron'Kaizer ' 02:10, December 21, 2010 (UTC) WJNKDNIKWWD I was just going through the archive for something, and I saw your old ToC Suggestion for Club Moblin vs. Moblin Statue. I figured I'd just remind you in case you forgot about it since this week is so slow. I surmise you already know this and don't want to suggest it anymore, but this is just a reminder of that old suggestion in case you did forget. You can do whatever you want though. Don't let this push you into suggesting something you don't want to; I probably wouldn't even comment on this if we didn't have 0 ToC suggestions thus far. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 17:36, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :Ah yes, good idea that. I didn't even notice we had no suggestions O.o guess people are too busy. --Auron'Kaizer ' 19:38, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Skype Is Skype busted for you too? Won't work on either of my computers. -'Minish Link' 20:26, December 22, 2010 (UTC) '''EDIT' Sorry wasn't logged in. Also, it's some huge worldwide skype bug that's preventing anyone from logging in correctly >.< :lolz, u scared me, I thought the spamming sockpuppet IP was back. But yeah, Skype has been... weird ever since they updated it, logging me out at random times and whatnot. --AuronKaizer ' 20:34, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::*Farron does not like the new skype'' -'''Minish Link 20:38, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Message of Messagely Messageness, and saying Hi! Just shooting you a message to say hi! And then I saw you're "This userpage is not designed for Wikia's fascist settings." thingy, and wanted to say that there's a way (if you aren't already doing it) to view it betterly, and make the screen wider, with those .js and .css thingies. --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 23:30, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Re:Template I changed my signature to not have the template. Here is the link to the template, so it can be deleted. [[User:Blaze fire12|'Blaze']]fire 23:41, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for your cooperation! --AuronKaizer ''' 01:14, January 2, 2011 (UTC) The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Hi, i just read the Zelda Timeline and i have a question (just something for you to think about, i don't want an answer from you). Myamoto said, that A Link to the Past takes place After the original Zelda, but many Fans say, that it takes place before. But i think thats wrong. The Title is A LINK TO THE PAST. The word LINK in the Title is not our hero Link, its really a link, like a connection , a connection to the past, thats them connection of what happens in the game to what happened years befor with the wise men. So the Game has a Connection to the past, but the time our hero is fighting in is the Future. So Myamotos statement was correct. It's a Response Thanks for bringing that to my attention. I follow changes made to my edits, so I've seen this before. I'm aware of the difference, but still screw it up because possessives usually end in " 's ", but " its " is an exception, so I still type " it’s " sometimes without thinking about it. I do have a spell checker running in the browser, but since " it's " is a real word it doesn't catch it. It of course can't do proper nouns either (you've had to fix my "Garudo"s before, but I should be over that now), but I'll try to be more aware of those. If I remember, I'll run new text I add through MS Word, which can sometimes catch grammar things, like the proper " its ". While I'm on your talk page; is there some list of markup conventions I can look over? I've seen the manual of style, but that can’t be everything.--Fierce Deku (talk) 00:31, January 11, 2011 (UTC) ToC Screwiness If I'm reading this right, Eeno54321 edited a second comment (someone else's comment) in the ToC in addition to screwing up TM's sig. Are you seeing that?--Fierce Deku (talk) 12:07, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, and I was in the process of leaving them a message about it when Internet connection got borked, so I didn't get notify them as promptly as I should wish. --AuronKaizer ' 12:15, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Thanks for adding the Dampé image for me, I'm still pretty much getting used to this sites functions, much oblige.--[[User:Vaati the Wind Demon|'Vaati the Wind Demon']]| 9:34PM, January 16, 2011 TP Province Images I was going to replace the Twilight Princess Province map images so they were not from the strategy guide but from the game itself. There are two different types of images I could do to replace them however. I uploaded the two different map styles I was able to pull from the game for the Peak Province image. I have each area with both styles and didn't know if one style was preferred or if I should upload both styles as separate images. --Birdman5589 (talk) 06:14, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :For illustration purposes, the menu map ones (not the green ones) work the best, in my opinion. --Auron'Kaizer ' 06:50, January 17, 2011 (UTC) the answer to your first question is yes From Eeno54321 User Templates Response I'd been aware of both Zeldapedia and Zelda Wiki since before editing anything. When making use of the internet for Zelda stuff, I just found myself here more often, and liked it a little better. I eventually stopped googling for Zelda info altogether and started coming straight here. So I really don't have any empirical reason to be here as opposed to Zelda Wiki I suppose. I started making a few edits, then noticed more things I could edit, and now I'm doing like 200+ a month or something. I've heard our wiki is better (from ZP users, of course), has more information/articles, etc.. I know Zelda Wiki has citations. On Zelda Wiki it'd take massive amounts of time to have created citations for everything I've done here, but then again I've spent plenty of time here asking for/searching for confirmation on things. And yeah, I'm just on ZP, I've never edited ZW. If I did, I'd be compelled to make the same edits to both wikis every time and would probably have died of sleep deprivation (one probably would faint of that first, I suppose). What kind of things do you think make ZP different from Zelda Wiki?--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 09:47, January 19, 2011 (UTC) MM Images I can pry get around to trying to get those this weekend if not before. --Birdman5589 (talk) 02:05, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks! Great work. --Auron'Kaizer ' 09:36, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Dufus™ Gallery Moblinator37 Dear Moblinator37. You have violated the Terms and Conditions of Zeldapedia and stuff by making this edit. Sandboxes are to be edited only to remove broken links and redirects. I am contacting a man by the name of Stewart Burnie to sue you for being a meany pants. -'Minish Link''' 17:50, January 22, 2011 (UTC)